sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Japanese actors
Note: All names must be written in standard name + name order and arranged in alphabetical order by family name. This is a list of Japanese actors who have their own Wikipedia articles. A *Hiroshi Abe *Tsuyoshi Abe *Osamu Adachi *Hiroki Aiba *Masaki Aiba *Kazuyuki Aijima *Show Aikawa *Jin Akanishi *Kousei Amano *Kenji Anan *Masanobu Andō *Sota Aoyama *Hirofumi Arai *Hirofumi Araki *Tadanobu Asano *Kai Atō *Kiyoshi Atsumi *Gō Ayano B *Daisuke Ban *Eiji Bandō *Bandō Kakitsu I *Bandō Mitsugorō X *Bunta Sugawara C *Sonny Chiba (Shinichi Chiba) D *Sandayū Dokumamushi *Koichi Domoto *Tsuyoshi Domoto E *Yōsuke Eguchi *Eita *Kenichi Endō *Yuya Endo *Ken'ichi Enomoto F *Tatsuya Fuji *Takahiro Fujimoto *Hiroshi Fujioka *Makoto Fujita *Tatsuya Fujiwara *Mitsuru Fukikoshi *Sota Fukushi *Masaharu Fukuyama *Yuki Furukawa *Yūta Furukawa *Akira Fuse H *Takashi Hagino *Masato Hagiwara *Tatsuomi Hamada *Kento Handa *Yoshio Harada *Hideo Higashikokubaru (stage name: Sonomanma Higashi) *Sho Hirano *Hiroaki Hirata *Takahiro Hōjō *Kanata Hongō *Kei Horie *Masami Horiuchi *Shigeki Hosokawa *Hyde (Hideto Takarai) I *Ichikawa Raizō VIII *Utaemon Ichikawa *Marie Iitoyo *Chosuke Ikariya *Ryō Ikebe *Toma Ikuta *Mio Imada *Tatsuya Isaka *Yūsuke Iseya *Renji Ishibashi *Ryo Ishibashi *Takuya Ishida *Yujiro Ishihara *Saburo Ishikura *Atsushi Itō *Arata Iura *Shigeru Izumiya K *Takeshi Kaga *Teruyuki Kagawa *Masaki Kaji *Kenta Kamakari *Kazuya Kamenashi *Yusuke Kamiji *Ryunosuke Kamiki *Ryuji Kamiyama *Jun Kaname *Takeshi Kaneshiro *Mitsuru Karahashi *Toshiaki Karasawa *Ryo Kase *Chiezō Kataoka *Tsurutaro Kataoka *Go Kato *Kazuki Kato *Keisuke Katō *Shingo Katori *Shintaro Katsu *Ryo Katsuji *Morio Kazama *Takuya Kimura *Yorozuya Kinnosuke *Yūji Kishi *Shin Kishida *Eiki Kitamura *Takeshi Kitano *Akira Kobayashi *Kaoru Kobayashi *Keiju Kobayashi *Kiyoshi Kobayashi *Masahiro Kobayashi *Nenji Kobayashi *Teppei Koike *Masahiko Kondō *Kane Kosugi *Yoshikazu Kotani *Shin Koyamada *Koyuki *Yōsuke Kubozuka *Yasuaki Kurata M *Mackenyu *Fuyukichi Maki *Mako (Makoto Iwamatsu) *Maruse Taro *Takahisa Masuda *Kenji Matsuda *Ryuhei Matsuda *Shota Matsuda *Yūsaku Matsuda *Ken Matsudaira *Hiroki Matsukata *Naruki Matsukawa *Hiroya Matsumoto *Jun Matsumoto *Takashi Matsuo *Yuya Matsushita *Kenichi Matsuyama *Takashi Matsuyama *Toshiro Mifune *Akifumi Miura *Haruma Miura *Tomokazu Miura *Seiji Miyaguchi *Yuya Miyashita *Hiroshi Miyauchi *Miyavi *Hiro Mizushima *Ryoji Morimoto *Hisaya Morishige *Mirai Moriyama *Masahiro Motoki *Hiroaki Murakami N *Masatoshi Nagase *Akira Nagata *Takashi Nagayama *Tatsuya Nakadai *Taishi Nakagawa *Kiichi Nakai *Masahiro Nakai *Yuto Nakajima *Yuichi Nakamaru *Atsuo Nakamura *Katsuo Nakamura *Masatoshi Nakamura *Yūichi Nakamura *Ichirō Nakatani *Hiroki Narimiya *Mikio Narita *Kazunari Ninomiya *Toshiyuki Nishida *Hidetoshi Nishijima *Ryo Nishikido *Masahiko Nishimura O *Yūji Oda *Ryohei Odai *Joe Odagiri *Ken Ogata *Shun Oguri *Kengo Ohkuchi *Satoshi Ohno *Yo Oizumi *Masi Oka *Masumi Okada *Masaya Oki *Denjirō Ōkōchi *Takao Osawa *Shugo Oshinari *Ren Osugi *Hideji Ōtaki R *Chishū Ryū S *Tetsurō Sagawa *Takumi Saitoh *Kentaro Sakaguchi *Tak Sakaguchi *Masato Sakai *Sho Sakurai *Hiroyuki Sanada *Hiroyuki Sanada *Takashi Sasano *Jiro Sato *Kōichi Satō *Yuki Sato *Takeru Satoh *Kenta Satoi *Kōtarō Satomi *Tetsu Sawaki *Ikki Sawamura *Koreya Senda *Kōji Seto *Jouji Shibue *Shirō Shimomoto *Takashi Shimura *Akihisa Shiono *Yu Shirota *Joe Shishido *Takashi Sorimachi *Masaki Suda *Takamasa Suga *Ryōtarō Sugi *Hana Sugisaki *Hiroki Suzuki (born 1983) *Hiroki Suzuki (born 1985) T *Tomorowo Taguchi *Manpei Takagi *Shinpei Takagi (born 1902) *Shinpei Takagi (born 1985) *Hideki Takahashi *Yuya Takaki *Ken Takakura *Shiho Takano *Sousuke Takaoka *Masahiro Takashima *Masanobu Takashima *Kaku Takashina *Mahiro Takasugi *Tetsuya Takeda *Naoto Takenaka *Yutaka Takenouchi *Ryoma Takeuchi *Hideaki Takizawa *Hiroshi Tamaki *Tetsuji Tamayama *Tetsurō Tamba *Yoshitaka Tamba *Masakazu Tamura *Takahiro Tamura *Ryō Tamura *Seiichi Tanabe *Koki Tanaka *Kunie Tanaka *Min Tanaka *Minoru Tanaka *Hayato Tani *Kei Tani *Shōsuke Tanihara *Yuya Tegoshi *Susumu Terajima *Hidenori Tokuyama *Eijirō Tōno *Etsushi Toyokawa *Takayuki Tsubaki *Kanji Tsuda *Kenjiro Tsuda *Masahiko Tsugawa *Shinya Tsukamoto *Masane Tsukayama *Satoshi Tsumabuki *Shingo Tsurumi *Takeshi Tsuruno *Shinichi Tsutsumi *Shigeru Tsuyuguchi U *Asahi Uchida *Masato Uchiyama *Tatsuya Ueda *Hitoshi Ueki *Shuhei Uesugi W *Gō Wakabayashi *Tomisaburo Wakayama *Ken Watanabe *Tetsuya Watari *Tsunehiko Watase *Eiji Wentz Y *Yūya Yagira *Kōji Yakusho *Keaton Yamada *Ryosuke Yamada *Takayuki Yamada *Kōichi Yamadera *Shogo Yamaguchi *Kazuhiro Yamaji *Koji Yamamoto *Tarō Yamamoto *Ken Yamamura *So Yamamura *Tomohisa Yamashita *Kento Yamazaki *Tsutomu Yamazaki *Kotaro Yanagi *Tomo Yanagishita *Norito Yashima *Kōsuke Yonehara *Hidetaka Yoshioka *Tomohisa Yuge Z *Konparu Zenchiku *Konparu Zenpō See also *List of Japanese actresses Category:Lists Japanese actors *List Actors